


Snow babies

by WarwomanWay



Series: Sterek Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles has fun in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow babies

The white blankets the ground, Stiles stared out of  window practically vibrating in excitement.

"You think you've never seen snow before," Derek said dryly folding the page down in the book he was reading.

Stiles scoffed. "But it's the first snow of the season." 

"I know." Derek replied almost amused as he got up from his seat on the couch to go to his room he shared with Stiles. He returned moments later holding both of their jackets. "What are we waiting for,then?"

Stiles grinned and quickly shrugged on his jacket, as soon as it was zipped up he ran towards the door with Derek hot on his trail.

It didn't take long before Stiles threw the first snowball hitting the werewolf in the face, causing Derek's mouth to hang open.

"You didn't just do that." Derek said in a low threatening voice.

Unfazed Stiles just shrugged. "I believe I did." A sly grin crossed the humans face has he hurled another one towards his boyfriend.

This time the werewolf ducked the wet ball, throwing one of his own hitting Stiles in the chest.

Stiles laughed and threw another then another while dodging the ones Derek was throwing.

It went like that for half an hour until Stiles took off running turning it into a game of chase. Derek counted to ten before taking off running after the human, reaching werewolf speed he tackled the human causing them both to crash on to the snow covered ground.

"You cheated." Stiles exclaimed poking Derek in the arm. 

Derek rolled his eyes snuggling his boyfriend closer to his side. "That's how I normally run." Derek deadpaned. 

This time it's Stiles who rolled his eyes as Derek shuffled them around to where the younger man was practically in his lap.

 Stiles snuggled closer burning his face on Derek's neck. "This is the best part of Christmas. " 

Derek raised an eyebrow and hummed in question.

"Spending it with you." Stiles simply answers pressing a small kiss to the wolf's upturned lips.


End file.
